fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Samarkand
Siege of Samarkand is set after the events of Lionhead Studios Fable III. Albion, a land long desired by those who should not possess it. For centuries great Heroes have defended it, but the age of Heroes is over. When Heroes are no longer born, they must be made. Albion's end is coming, there can be no turning back, all that matters now is ... freedom. Also available is the prequel; Diary of Victoria Backson, and coming soon, the sequel; Fable: Into the Woods. Shelving of Fable: Siege of Samarkand and Related Media I know I have shown very little activity on this forum, and as such Siege of Samarkand has pretty much remained in the shadows, but recently I have found out some information about the release of a Fable companion novel. Thus, I have decided to shelve Siege of Samarkand indefinitely. The release of Fable: Edge of the World has an uncanny resemblance to the overall story line of Siege of Samarkand, and so I feel I cannot continue with it for belief I could be charged with plagiarism. Sorry for the inconvieniance, and hopefully, the characters I created for this world may return in another fan fiction I am currently working on. Story Albion has seen seven years of prosperity by the hands of a reasonable King. In an understanding to unite their lands, the King was betrothed to Kalin's niece, of whom they bore a single son. But people believe the union has weakened their king, and their country, for the Hero of Brightwall is growing less and less studious with his regal duties, and thus is spending an increasing amount of time abroard in Aurora. Whilst Albion lives on obliviously, a plague ravages the eastern lands of Samarkand. It has taken the young lives of many people, leaving their skin festering in boils, and to die bleeding from their eyes, ears and mouths. A darkness has their grip on one of Albion's biggest manufacturers of gunpowder. It was Logan's promise to aid them after the plight of the Crawler, but like many he gave, he did not uphold it. Now the Emperor of the land is dead, murdered in his sleep, and members of his Imperial Guard have absconded north to the Old Kingdom, adamant in the end of Albion's monarchy, hoping to end the corruption that's infested their land and livelihoods. What happens next is nothing short of a war between factions. The distrust that slowly grows towards the Hero King was always a spark that needed kindling, and the cold-blooded Marshall Da Zhong is the catalyst they needed. It is only a matter of time to find the next triumvirate, and to save Albion not only from a new threat, and a plague that has a growing death rate. The corruption of one land, may be the end of the Monarch. Cast of Characters Siege of Samarkand brings back such characters as the Hero of Brightwall, Ben Finn and the Albion Military, Page and the Bowerstone Resistance, Sabine and Boulder from the Mistpeak Dwellers, Kalin of the Auroran people and Theresa. The characters listed below are newcomers to this extended continuity of Lionhead Studio's Fable franchise. Table of Contents Organisations Unofficial Soundtrack Enjoying Siege of Samarkand? Why not sample the music that helped create the vivid characters and complex storyline to what has been described "potentially the best Fable fan-fiction in a long while". A good story is never confined to one media, immerse yourself in the unofficial soundtrack put together by Henry Winstone. All songs are currently available on iTunes, YouTube and Playlist.com. Photo Gallery Aamina.jpg|Aamina|link=Aamina Cera 2.jpg|Cera Augustine|link=Serafina Augustine Da Zhong.jpg|Da Zhong|link=Da Zhong No Heart Hartley.jpg|Ramona Hartley|link=Ramona Hartley Glamour.jpg|Layla Crossgrove|link=Layla Crossgrove Ghassan.jpg|Ghassan|link=Ghassan Lucas M.jpg|Lucas Monteague|link=Lucas Monteague Altair.jpg|Altair de Leonhardt|link=Altair de Leonhardt References Notes Most, if not all, images used to represent characters, or merely used for that reason alone, to represent. The images you will see are predominantly comic book characters from either Marvel Comics, or DC Comics, please keep in mind that they are only templates for the characters, and that the characters themselves are not based off the images provided. The pictures are merely to give an overall view of what the character resembles. They are not for financial gain. Further Reading All information listed under and pertaining to the storyline of Siege of Samarkand, including originally crafted places, characters, landmarks, terminologies and creatures are subjected to a copyright by the fan fiction author, Henry Winstone, and can not be reproduce or edited under any circumstances, unless prior consent was given for reasons stipulated by the inquirer. Please adhere to these terms of service. Category:Henry Winstone